


Sammy's 2017 YOI-Xmas Shots

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Cheesy Traditions, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas Tree, Dress-up, Even though they are technically his godparents in my verse, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Georgi's birthday, Gifts, Hallmark AU, Holiday Charity, Hot Cocoa, Ice rink, Karaoke, M/M, Miracles, Mistletoe, Multi, New Years, Post-Canon, Santa hats, Secret Santa, Shopping, Snowball Fights, Snowed In/Power Outage, Snowman, Viktor is the best dog daddy, Viktor's Birthday, Winter, Yakov and Lilia being called Aunt and Uncle by small child! Viktor, Yuuri is the mom friend, baby!vitya, but she is found! don't worry, decorations, friends - Freeform, ghosts of christmas past, jealous yuuri, makkachin goes missing, sick, well a hallmark au scene (see day 18)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: A collection of cute Yuri!!! on Ice Christmas shots.





	1. Day 1: Santa Hats with Viktor and Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Santa hats  
> 2\. Decorations  
> 3\. Snowball fight  
> 4\. Christmas movies  
> 5\. Shopping  
> 6\. Ice rink  
> 7\. Snowed In/Power Outage  
> 8\. Sick  
> 9\. Baking  
> 10\. Cheesy Traditions  
> 11\. Snowman  
> 12\. Holiday charity  
> 13\. Christmas caroling  
> 14\. Mistletoe  
> 15\. Miracles  
> 16\. Christmas sweater  
> 17\. Secret Santa  
> 18\. Christmas cards  
> 19\. Dress-up  
> 20\. Christmas tree  
> 21\. Winter  
> 22\. Ghosts of Christmas Past  
> 23\. Gifts  
> 24\. Christmas Eve  
> 25\. Friends

"Makkachin…hold still for just a second.” Viktor huffed as he tried wrestling with his full-sized poodle, “I promise that I will get you one of those doggy cupcakes you love so much if you just hold still.”  This is not how he had planned to spend his Wednesday evening. He hadn’t intended to be bribing his dog or wrestling with the playful pooch either. If he had just gone home the way he normally does and hadn’t passed the pet shoppe. If he hadn’t happened to glance in at the window and saw the most adorable Santa hat perched on the owner’s labradoodle’s head. If he hadn’t gone in and bought both him and Makkachinn a set of matching Santa hats…

“Makka, please,” Viktor whined as he once again fixed the Santa hat atop Makka’s head, “Daddy just wants one picture. You look so cute in it and Daddy wants to be able to remember it for forever.” Makkachin just panted and looked at him with her silly gaze; she looked like the poster dog of innocence.

“Good girl, Makkachin. Who’s a good girl?” Viktor cooed as he kissed the poodle’s nose softly and squished her cheeks lovingly, getting ready to try to take a picture as he waddled while crouching to kneel next to the poodle. With one hand on Makkachin’s collar and the other trying to find the capture button on his Blackberry Pearl, he began to smile so he wouldn’t look so awkward in the photo. He found, what he presumed was the right button, and held up the phone with the screen facing away from him. 

“Say cheese, Makka!” He said as he smiled wider and hit the button. That’s when many things happened at once. There was a knock at the next door Neighbor’s door (the walls were a tad too thin for Viktor’s liking). Makkachinn barked and pulled from Viktor’s grip as she hurriedly went to greet the visitor that wasn’t there for them. The flash flicked as Viktor teetered from the sudden pulling from his dog, thankfully managing to stay on his knees instead of falling over.

“Makkachin,” He sighed softly as he walked to the door where the poodle was practically bouncing with excitement for a visitor that wouldn’t come, “There’s nobody there.”

Makkachin whined as Viktor sat down in the entrance hall and pulled the poodle into his arms, getting her to lay across his lap. He pet her softly for a few minutes trying to get her to calm down and stop wiggling as he hummed too her softly.

When she finally stopped whining and began to lick at his pant cover knee, he spoke, “Can we take that picture Makka? Please?” The poodle wiggled in his arms and barked happily at him before wiggling herself from his arms and bounding into the living room. He chuckled and stood himself and followed his beloved poodle. He rounded the couch, Makkachinn cantered over to him with her Santa hat in hand and laid it at her owner’s feet as she sat and panted happily.

“Aww. Good girl, Makka,” He cooed and stooped to be closer to her. He petted her head and nosed her nose as he balanced the hat once more on her head, “Such a good girl. Yes, you’re daddy’s good girl, Makkachinn.” She woofed once more and let her tongue loll out before licking his cheek lovingly.

“Daddy loves you so much Makka,” Viktor told the poodle as he led her over to the spot with the best lighting in the room. She bounced in place for a moment, as Viktor knelt on the floor once more, phone in hand, “Sit. Sit…good girl.” As Makka sat, Viktor knelt down next to her and opened his camera on his phone once more, “Stay Makkachinn. Just stay for a minute so Daddy can get his picture.”

The dog panted and let her tongue loll out once more as she licked at Viktor’s cheek, making her owner smile at her lovingly. He turned the phone around so he could take the picture and mumbled to the dog once more, “Good girl Makka. Now stay.” Makkachin stopped licking his cheek and wrist as Viktor came closer to her head and put his cheek next to her to her snout. As his finger pressed in on the capture button, Makkachinn’s tongue darted out of its usual place on the side of her mouth to lick at Viktor’s nose, making him laugh. 

The flash went off and the moment had been captured forever…


	2. Decorating the Rink w/ The Russian Skate Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone is high strung, Yuuri decides they all need to take a break.

“YOUR SIT SPINS AREN’T ARTISTIC ENOUGH!” 

“WELL, GEORGI’S QUADS ARE SHAKY!”

“DON’T DRAG ME UNDER LIKE THAT!”

“He’s right though, Gosha…”

“I WOULDN’T TALK! YOU CAN’T NAIL HALF THE QUADS YOU NEED TOO!”

“SHUT IT!”

“Guys, we need to stop–”

“STAY OUT, OF THIS PIG, YOU GO OVER THERE WITH YOUR OLD MAN AND KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!”

“FUCK OFF YURI!!”

“YOU FUCK OFF! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CAN’T BE RESPECTFUL OF OTHERS, UBLYUDOK!”

“VY PRIKOM, DUMBASS!“

“OBA VY VYKHODITE.”

“ENOUGH!!!” Every one quieted as Yuuri suddenly yelled out in the midst of his new rink mates and fiance throwing insults at each other in both English and Russian. He panted as they all turned to look at him with widened eyes. Yuuri hadn’t been much of a yeller; Viktor had only heard him yell a handful of times over the past couple of years and Yuri had only heard him yell once a long time ago before he and the Katsudon had become friends. 

“Yuuri–” Viktor tried before his fiance stepped away from his side and looked at each of the skaters in turn.

“You all need to stop arguing! I know the Grand Prix is in a week. We are all aware of it and we all qualified this year. That’s great. But we can’t keep fighting–”

“I was just trying to help out–” Yuri started but Yuuri threw him a hardened look, for once making the Russian fairy shut up without an argument.

“We can’t keep getting at each other’s throats. We’re a team. We need to support each other. Fighting about this and that isn’t doing anything, alright?”

Mila huffed from where she was perched but nodded, “Yuuri’s right, you guys.”

“Yuuri–” Viktor hummed as he went to cling to his fiance, “I was just–”

Yuuri stepped away once more and gave a reassuring look at his fiance’s long face, “I know. But you can’t keep screaming at everyone everytime they insult me, Vitya.” 

“I–”

“I know.” Yuuri skated close enough to Viktor to brush his fingers against the pale cheek, “I know. I still love you, but everyone needs to relax, okay?”

Yuuri smiled as everyone mumbled out an “Okay.”, “Good. Now, I have an idea. Viktor? Since you’re technically in charge of everyone while Yakov is teaching younger skaters, do you mind if we all take a break for a bit?”

“What about the GPF?”

“Don’t worry. We just need half an hour?”

Viktor sighed but nodded, “Alright. Everyone off the ice.”

Yuuri hummed and led the way, taking only a moment to slip on skate guards before making his way over to a pile of boxes in the corner. Yakov, Viktor and a janitor at the rink had hauled the boxes out of the storage room the day before, waiting for someone to come and empty them of Christmas Decorations they had held inside. 

“Okay, everyone gather around,” Yuuri called as he  stood next to the boxes, the Russian team all looking at each other begrudgingly as they came closer, “We’re decorating the rink.”

“But–” Yuuri eyed each of the skaters in turn, who had all gone quiet after they met Yuuri’s eyes, “Yes, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled at each of them and turned to the boxes, grabbing the one on top labeled “Garland” and passed it to Viktor, “Vitya, you and Yurio–”

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”

“–can start on the garland. You know where the ladder is.” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s pouted lips softly and patted his shoulder softly before moving to grab another box, “Mila and Georgi, you two can work on Painting the front doors.” He pushed a small box of window paints, brushes, and rags into Mila’s hands.

“And you’re gonna sit around and do nothing pig?”

“Yura–” 

Yuuri cut off Viktor’s growl, “This is why you two are going to work together. And, no, I’m going to start putting up the Christmas tree. We all have work for us to do.”

“Mind if I join?” They all turned to look at the approaching figure, his dark curls looking more frizzy and curly as ever as they draped down in front of electric blue eyes and curled around elfish features. Stephan had been one of the dime a dozen skaters that Yakov had coached until he had injured himself so badly that skating had been out of the question in the middle of his last season in Juniors. Since then, Yakov had taken him on as a coaches assistant.

“You’re late today–” Yuri spat at the older man.

“And you’re whinny today. Good to see we’re on the same page.” Stephan tossed back with a smile before turning to Yuuri.

“Of course. You can help me put up the tree.” 

“Sounds excellent.” 

Yuuri turned to everyone, “Okay team. Let’s get to work.” As the other four grumbled and stumbled off in their pairs, Yuuri smiled at Stephan, “It’s good to see you. I thought Yakov banned you from the rink until you were 100% better?”

Stepan sniffled and smiled, “Ehh. What Yacky doesn’t know won’t kill him. Besides, I’m not on the ice. I don’t think the sniffles will keep me from successfully decorating a Christmas tree.”

Yuuri nodded, “Okay, but you should rest too.”

* * *

By the time Yuuri and Stephan had hauled the Christmas tree out of the box and had managed to put it together, the bickering on the other side of the rink between Viktor and Yuri had stopped and they were starting to chuckle together. The sight was almost precious in Yuuri’s eyes; kind bubbly Viktor and hard-headed moody Yuri having a good time together like they were brothers was extremely adorable. They were looping garland around the rink’s walls and making cute patterns out of the colorful strands and bright colored bows, seeing who could make the most artistic piece. 

“They’re getting along well,” Stephan commented as he continued to fluff the branches of his side of the tree.

“That they are,” Yuuri hummed as he turned back to the branches he was supposed to be fluffing, “Finally. They were at each other’s throats earlier.”

“That happens a lot.” 

“It doesn’t help that the Grand Prix Final is in just over a week either.” 

Stephan was quiet for a moment, “Looks like Georgi and Mila are having fun too.” Yuuri peeked around the tree to see the two skaters laughing and painting the windows with Christmas trees and snowmen.

“Yuuri couldn’t help chuckling, “This was a good idea.”

“That it was.”


	3. Snowball Fights with Viktuuyuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor and Yuuri are arguing, it's up to Yuri to get them talking again...

Yuri had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when this had all started. 

He had come home from the rink later that night after Lilia had kept him over and had been eager to come home to his lovers who he was possitivie would greet him with their usual enthusiastic hugs and kisses anytime he went anywhere without them. He was prepared to practically be tackled as soon as he stepped foot in the door of their apartment; ready to be caught in a hailstorm of kisses. Unfortuntly his only greeting at the door was from Viktor’s full sized poodle, Makkachinn, who had her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth as she gave him a happy look and bounced happily as he came in.

“I’m home!” He called as he toed off his shoes, something that Yuuri had insisted they keep tradition of in the apartment. He could hear the TV on in the other room, a sign that at least someone else was home, “Vitya? Yuuri?”

There was no answer and he soon found out why there hadn’t been. When he walked in the room, Yuuri sat on one end of the couch, glaring at Viktor with a new found intensity. Viktor on the other hand completely ignored the Japanese man and was glaring at the TV as Makkachinn jumped on the couch to sit between the two of them. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he looked between the two of them, slightly irritated himself. He just received a huff in response and more silence.

* * *

It had been three days since they had started not speaking to each other, instead giving the cold shoulder act to each other and (unintentionally) to Yuri and it was starting to drive the younger Russian skater nuts. He knew it was bad when Viktor and Yuuri took turns sleeping on the couch, the other pulling him close in bed that night and snuggling with him so he wouldn’t leave as well. One of them would leave before the other on the way to the rink in the morning and during training they often conveyed messages through looks alone; something Yuri was still trying to learn how to convey when it came to the two of them. Even dinner together was an unaccomplishable feat it seemed like as they ate in silence, something they never did.

Yuri was just about on the breaking point when he had an idea come to him. He knew that Yuuri and Viktor both bottled their anger, preferring to give the silent treatment instead of yelling and screaming like Yuri had a tendency to do. If he could just get them to release that pent up anger, maybe they could settle their score and allow Yuri’s life to return to normal. 

He’d managed to convince Viktor to meet him at the local park where they had loved to take Makkachinn after practice one day. He’d dragged Yuuri from home to take Makkachinn for a walk and his plan was perfectly set up. If he could just get the two of them together…

Viktor wasn’t happy by the glare in his eyes that he eyed Yuri and Yuuri with as he came ambling over, “You needed me…?”

“Ah, yes.” Yuri hummed as he pulled Viktor to sit down on his other side, “I missed you. Besides, Makkachinn was doing this really cute thing the other day that I thought you’d want to see.” Viktor huffed slightly but put his arm around Yuri’s waist, letting him know he wasn’t angry with him. Yuuri remained quiet, but Yuri could feel the angry waves flowing off of him. 

“I should probably head to the store,” Yuuri suddenly and stiffly stood to his feet and leaned down to peck Yuri’s forehead, “We’re out of chicken breast…”

Yuri nodded and hummed. They were following his plan perfectly, “Okay, Yuurchka. We’ll see you at home then?”

Yuuri glared at the man on the other side of Yuri, but nodded, “See you at home.” As he started to turn and walk away, Yuri got to work. It’d snowed the night before to his advantage, so he gathered some snow from the bench they were currently sitting on and formed it into a small packed ball before lobbing it at Yuuri’s back.

The snowball hit Yuuri in the shoulder blade with a dull  _THWACK_  and exploded. The Japanese man paused momentarily before spinning around and looking right over at them. He saw Yuri smile at him and nodded to him before stooping down and grabbing his own handful of snow. As Yuuri’s own snowball flew through the air, Going right for Yuri’s head, he ducked suddenly and the snow pelted Viktor in the side of the face, showering them both in cold snow. 

Yuri chuckled as Viktor started shell-shocked for a moment out into the abyss, before turning towards where Yuuri was standing and watching them. The older Russian stood and began to make his own piled of snow as Yuuri knelt down and did the same. His plan had gone without hitch as of yet and he was hoping this would be able to get them to forgive each other and make ammends.

Viktor’s snowball flew towards Yuuri and Yuuri’s flew back at Viktor, both hitting their target, making them both more fired up and willing to fling snow back and forth. Yuri watched in amusement as they slowly made their way closer to each other, snowballs being flung at each other as they yelled at each other.

“YOU’RE SO GETTING THIS TO THE FACE, VITKOR!”

“NOT IF MINE HITS YOU FIRST!”

“THAT’S WHAT ITS ALWAYS ABOUT WITH YOU! FIRST IN EVERYTHING!” Yuuri shouted as he took cover behind a tree.

“NOTHING WRONG WITH PUSHING MYSELF FOR GREATNESS!” Viktor hollared as he ran aroudn the tree only to get hit in the chest with a snowball from Yuuri.

“THERES A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PUSHING YOURSELF AND DANGLING SOMETHING OVER MY HEAD THAT YOU KNOW I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REACH.” 

“IF YOU JUST BELIEVED IN YOURSELF–”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M GOING THROUGH!” Viktor tossed a snowball at Yuuri out of anger and breathed heavily.

“LIKE HELL I DON’T GET IT! WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE TO BRING YOU OUT OF YOUR ASS WHEN YOU CAN’T MANAGE TO DIG YOURSELF OUT?!”

So that’s what this whole thing was about. He’d been trying to get it out of them for the past few days and neither of them would say anything about it. He shoudl probably intervene before things get worse. This was supposed to get them to come back together after all, not drive the wedge even deeper.

He whistled for Makkachinn before heading over to where the two were still pelting each other. Even while he needed to stop them, he couldn’t deny how adorable they both looked with snow in their hair, pouted lips and cold reddend cheeks. 

“So thats what this is about, huh?” he said as he stepped between the two of them. They both panted and looked at him, “Why you couldn’t just tell me is stupid, but I’m glad you’re finally talking. I was getting worried.”

Yuuri’s eyes changed as he dropped the snow ball in his hand and came to hug the younger Russian, “Oh, Yura. We’re sorry. I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

“Neither did I.” Viktor’s voice was just as soft as he came and wrapped his arms around the younger man, who hummed in content while wrapped in both his lovers arms once more.

“Are you both feeling better?” He asked after a few moments. He could feel their eyes meet over his head.

“I guess…” Yuuri hummed.

“Yeah. Feels like it,” Viktor sighed in agreement. 

“Good. You can talk it out at home, but at least you’re willing to talk now, right?”

“Yeah,” they both placed a kiss on his temple, before leaning over his head and planting a kiss on each other’s lips.

“Good. The bed has been feeling rather empty these past few nights and dinner has been exceedingly quiet. It’s been driving me crazy.” Yuri noted as Makkachinn brushed up against their legs, “Now, lets go pick up the chicken we need for dinner and then head home.”


	4. Christmas Movies and Cuddles with Phichuuri

Yuuri fell onto the couch out of exhaustion as soon as they walked in the door of their apartment. Celestino had pushed them hard this week since the Grand Prix was coming up and both Yuuri and Phichit to be ready. The action had been appreciated and well taken, but now both their feet hurt like hell and they were exhausted. They’d already decided to order in for dinner and not bother about cleaning up their apartment tonight even though they really should. They had a few dishes in the sink that needed doing, Phichit needed to clean his hamster’s cage and Yuuri had been determined to squeeze in some vacuuming and moping in, but now those things could be left for another day. 

Yuuri managed to waddle to his and Phichits shared bedroom and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats while his boyfriend was in the shower before shuffling back out to the couch with his comforter in tow. The apartment had been chilly even with the heater on since the walls were so thin. He stopped long enough to turn the space heater on and grab the TV remote before settling himself on the couch and flipping through the channels.

Phichit came out a few minutes later, a new pair of sweatpants hanging on his hips and a sweatshirt warming his torso and arms. He settled on the couch next to Yuuri before pulling the Japanese man down to lay his head across the younger’s lap. He’d found that Yuuri liked to rest his head on his thighs when he was tired like this and they were settling in to watch TV. 

Yuuri relaxed into Phichit’s lap, snuggling back so he could feel Phichit’s warm stomach on the back of his neck as he messed with the subtitle options on the TV. His English was better than Phichits after living in Detroit for longer, not that his boyfriends English was bad, but neither of them was fluent either so he adjusted the subtitles from Japanese to Thai. 

Phichit hummed and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s silky hair, “Thanks. What’re we watching tonight, Yuuri?”

“Christmas movies? If that’s okay with you…” Yuuri felt his cheeks heat but Phichit continued to pet his hair lovingly.

“Sounds fun. I have to hand it to America, they had some pretty good Christmas movies here. Which one is on?” As if to answer Phichit’s question, the TV showed the title of the movie coming on next.

“Christmas with the Kranks…” Yuuri replied as he hummed.

“Haven’t seen that one yet. What about you?”

“I caught part of it once at Celestino’s but I never saw the whole thing. Maria and Celestino both say its funny.”

Phichit rested back into the couch and smiled, “I’m up for it.” And as the movie began playing on the TV, they cuddled together under Yuuri’s dueve and mumbled commentary to each other softly. They knew that as soon as the pizza guy got there they would argue over who had to get up to get the door and they both knew Yuuri would fall asleep on Phichit’s lap and that they would be sleeping there for most of the night. They knew their chores wouldn’t get done tonight and would be waiting for them tomorrow. They knew all of these things, but it didn’t matter. 


	5. Shopping w/ Sarami

“Babe, we’re supposed to be looking for a gift for Yakov.” Sara whined as she turned back to look at the designer fedora’s laid out in front of her. She had noticed upon visiting Mila and the other members of the Russian team at their rink that the older man’s hat was beginning to wear thing and old from use. 

“You don’t think I’d look sexy in this?” She couldn’t help but smile at the tone of her girlfriend’s voice. Of course, Mila would look sexy in it; Mila looked sexy in anything she wore, from her training clothes to her very edgy cocktail dresses to her most X-rated lingerie. Lax of sexiness was not the problem at all.

“Of course you would, babe, but we’re looking for something for Yakov. I brought you along so you could help me pick out something he’d like.” 

“And because you can’t resist being around me?” Mila wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and hugged her from behind.

“That too.” Sara hummed and picked up one of the fedoras. This one was wrapped in beautiful grey felt and had a dark band around it with a few small red feathers tucked into it, “What do you think?”

“Looks like Yakov.” She mumbled as she looked at the hat.

“You think he’ll mind the feathers?”

“Nah.” Sara set the hat down and picked up another one without feathers, “I think he might like this one more, but it's so devoid of color. What do you think?”

“Looks like Yakov.”

Sara sighed, “I dunno. I dunno. Babe, what do you think?”

“I think we should wander over to the intimates section and pick out something for tonight…”

“Mila!” Sara turned in her girlfriend’s arms and gave her an exasperated look, “Babe, we have to pick out a gift for Yakov!”

“What else is on the receipt is none of his concern. Besides, baby, why are you so worried about this?”

Sara huffed softly and leaned into her girlfriend’s arms, burying her face in Mila’s shoulder, “Because he’s letting me in at the rink. He’s letting me stay with you…”


	6. Ice Rink with Viktuuri

“Where are we going? Viktor…?” Yuuri asked as his fiance had led him through a cluster of trees and a through the fallen snow. They had been hiking for a while now and Yuuri felt like his nose was about to fall off from the cold and his hands had definitely been warmer even with the protection of Viktor’s warm winter gloves. 

“We’re almost there. I promise, my Yuurishka.” Viktor hummed as he peeked over his shoulder at his lover. Yuuri sighed softly but continued to trudge through the snow behind him. Viktor had finally decided that it was time for Yuuri to meet his family and decided that Christmas was a good time to do it. Yuri had seen through Viktor’s calm collected facade of happiness and could see the worry in his lover’s eyes as soon as Viktor had mentioned it. He wasn’t very familiar with the whole situation at hand, but he knew that Viktor and his family were more estranged; the young silver-head clinging more to Yakov than to his home life. The estrangement had seemed to be mutual since Yuuri hadn’t heard hide or hair from Viktor’s family before they arrived on the doorstep the night before and even then they’d only met the family Butler, Sebastian, who seemed nice…well, for a butler, at least. 

Yuuri was just about to ask if they could slow down when Viktor stopped himself as they came out of the trees into a beautiful sunlit clearing. Viktor hummed and turned to Yuuri, his cheeks pink with cold and excitement as he gazed down at him with soft sweet blue orbs.

“We’re here.” Yuuri looked out into the clearing and felt the air leave his lungs in a soft gasp. The sight was breathtaking; a scene that was just as beautiful as the man he had fallen in love with. What had been a medium sized pond sat in the clearing now frozen over into a thick sheet of ice. The sun shone down on it, glittering the smooth surface of a fresh ice that had not yet been touched by blades this season. The trees were greener in the sun, like breaths of spring popping out in the winter making the sight even more regal. A snow-covered bench sat next to the pond that looked big enough for the two of them to sit and change their shoes if they had brought their skates with them on the beautiful adventure. 

“It’s beautiful…” Yuuri gasped as he continued to gaze across the clearing in surprise, “Where are we?”

Viktor hummed and pressed a spark of warmth from his lips to Yuuri’s cheek, “We called this Malen'kiy prud. It means, The Little Pond. This is where I spent most of my time while I was here in Vyatskoe. This is where I learned to swim and where I learned to skate.”

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor and smiled, “This is where it all began?”

“This is where it all began.” Viktor smiled back and pulled Yuuri over to the bench, pushing them both of them onto it as he dropped the backpack he’d been carrying at their feet and began to open it. 

“Care to join me?” Viktor asked as he pulled out the familiar scuffed skates from his backpack. 

Yuuri smiled and immediately took them from his fiance’s hand, “It’d be my pleasure.” They quickly pulled off snow boots and pulled on their skates next to each other before walking hand and hand onto the hardened pond water and skating slow circle around the clearing, hand in hand. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Yuuri sighed for probably the hundredth time as Viktor skated to glide in front of him, “Breathtaking.”

“And so are you, dorogoy.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri with a gentle smile, “Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“I know that we’ll get married when you win gold…”

“I know, Vitya, I’m planning on–”

“I know my love, I know.”

“Okay…”

“Yuuri,” Viktor pulled them to a stop and smiled down at Yuuri before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “I want to do things right. I want you to have something as a promise that that will happen. I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Viktor, but what’re you–”

Yuuri felt his eyes water as Viktor pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to Yuuri, “I know it’s not an engagement ring, but its a promise. It’s a promise that I’ll be yours. Will you promise yourself to me, Yuuri?” 

Viktor was looking at him with nervousness that Yuuri hadn’t seen in Viktor’s eyes before and he immediately pacified it by pulling Viktor into his arms and leaning up to kiss his lips, “I promise. I promise Viktor.”

Yuuri could feel the tension leave Viktor’s form as he eased into Yuuri’s arms, “I promise too. You make me so happy and I want to make you happy too. This is just the beginning, my love.”


	7. Snowed In/Power Outage with Viktuururi

“I just wanna go home…” Yuri mumbled tiredly as he tossed his skates into his bag and leaned against Yuuri’s shoulder sleepily.

“I know. We’re going to be going here soon. Viktor just wants to run through his Free Program one more time.”

“He said that two hours ago…”

“I swore to him that if this wasn’t the last time that we were gonna go home without him.” Yuuri hummed as he leaned his head against his Yuuri’s and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, “Viktor worked you hard today, huh?”

Yuri nodded, “Skate America is in a week…”

“You’re gonna win gold, kitten. I know you will.” 

“Of course, I will…” 

Yuuri hummed and nosed at his younger boyfriend’s hair, “Wanna take a bath tonight?”

“Sounds good, we can have a little time to ourselves too.” They both turned to watch as Viktor launched himself up into a quad flip and landed it perfectly, “He’d pushing himself…”

“That’s just how Vitya is.”

“Yeah.” And they lapped back into a comfortable silence, watching as Viktor twirled and glided over the ice, he’d just come to his finishing pose when suddenly the illuminated ice turned black and the rink was clothed in darkness.

All three of them gave out surprised squeaks, but soon Yuri was holding up his phone, flashlight illuminating around the room trying to find Viktor.

“The Power must’ve gone out.” Viktor sighed as the beam of light landed on him. He skated over to the edge of the rink, quickly tossing on his skate guards as he came closer to his lover, “You two okay?”

Both nodded weakly.

“Yeah, just surprised us.” Yuuri came closer to Viktor and leaned into his side as Yuri followed suit, “Do either of you know where the breakers are?”

“Their outside in the maintenance room.” Viktor hummed as he gazed around the room, “I’ll change out of my skates and go see if I can get the power back on.”

Yuri gave a soft whine, “Can’t we just go home?”

“It’ll be just another few minutes, Yura.” Viktor brushed his hands through Yuri’s soft hair, “Then we can go home and get warmed up and curl up in bed. How’s that sound?”

“Alright…” Viktor placed a kiss on both his boyfriend’s foreheads, before tugging off the skates, sliding into his running shoes and pulling on his coat.

“Will you keep our sweet kitten warm, Yuurashka?” Viktor cooed as he pulled up the flashlight on his own phone.

Yuuri nodded and snuggled closer to the shivering blonde, “Of course. Hurry back love.” 

They watched him go and before curling up on the rink side benches and waiting for him to return. Yuri was shivering from the cold and from exhaustion and Yuuri was doing his best to provide some warmth for him. Viktor was back sooner than expected with a grim look on his face.

“Well…”

“Well, what?”

“We’re not gonna be able to go anywhere tonight. We’re snowed in. I can’t get the door open.”

“W-we’re snowed in?” Yuri looked up at the older Russian with worried eyes, “You mean we’re–”

“We’re stuck here, Yura.” Viktor gave him a gentle look, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Yakov has a space heater in his office and he has a couch that we can wait on until someone digs us out in there too.”

“I just wanna go home…” Yuri sighed as he clung closer to Yuuri.

“I know,” Yuuri purred softly as he pet his boyfriend’s hair in comfort, “Let’s get warm in Yakov’s office and then we can figure out who to call to come get us, okay?”

“Alright…” Yuri willingly let go of Yuuri as they maneuvered themselves up the stairs to Yakov’s office that overlooked the ice rink, but attached himself to Yuuri’s side once more as they both settled on the couch and Viktor fired up the space heater to provide them with some warmth before joining them on the couch as well.

Viktor held both of his lovers in his arms and pecked a kiss to each of their heads as Yuuri began to quietly call around to anybody they knew who could come and help dig them out of the rink. It wasn’t long before Yuri’s soft snores were added to the soft lilt of Yuuri’s Russian.


	8. Sick Day With Yuyuu

“No way in hell are you going to practice like this…” Yuri looked down at his boyfriend who was currently wheezing just from reaching down to tie his shoes.

“W-Why, not?” Yuri sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this morning and pulled his boyfriend’s wheezing body into his arms in a gentle hug. It was a little awkward since Yuri was standing and Yuuri was perched on their bed, but it didn’t matter to either of them.

“You know what the doctor said. You have to take your z-pack and rest.” 

“It’s just a cold.”

“Yuuri, you have pneumonia. If you hadn’t been out practicing when you were sick you might not have gotten this bad, to begin with, babe.” He’d been livid when he’d woken up one morning to not only find his sick lover up and being active but also being active out in the harsh Russian winter air. He’d just about had a heart attack when Yuuri came coughing and shuffling in the door that day and had scolded him while also tucking him gently into bed and promising to get him some Advil to help with the fever. Unfortunately, the medicine Yuri had been giving his boyfriend that had initially helped, had stopped helping and as soon as Yuuri said it was getting uncomfortable to breathe, Yuri had immediately rushed him to the Emergency Room. 

It had just been the night before that Yuuri had been hooked up to oxygen and fluids in the ER while the doctors did everything they could to get Yuuri’s chest pains to stop. An x-ray, an MRI and Yuri anxiously downing four cups of coffee later, the doctor had come back saying that it was just a bad case of pneumonia and that with some antibiotics and some rest, Yuuri would be just fine. 

“Skate Canada is in a week…” Yuuri whined into his boyfriend’s stomach from where his head had been resting, “If I want to kick your ass, I gotta…”

Yuri gave a soft sigh of exasperation and in content, “You’re an idiot, you know that, love? Just focus on getting better. As long as you place fourth or higher in Skate Canada, then we can compete in the GPF, okay?”

“But–” 

“No buts. Get back in bed, my Katsudon and get some rest. I promise to come check on you during lunch, okay?”

* * *

Yuri had come home expecting to peek in on his boyfriend in their bed, sound asleep and resting. He’d expected to come home to find his lover being a good patient. He’d expected that Yuuri would act just like Yuuri expected him to act when he was sick; stay in bed and rest as much as possible. 

That had not been the case. 

He’d returned home to find his boyfriend wandering around the apartment, clad in a pair of heavy sweats and one of Yuri’s oversized training shirts. Since Yuri had hit his growth spurt, he was taller than the Japanese man (something he had taken pride in and yet had been a little disheartened by) and Yuuri had taken full advantage of being the smaller one out of the two of them now. Yuuri held a feather duster in his had and was shuffling from the mantlepiece to an end table. Some sort of Japanese pop song was blaring from the speaker system Yuri had insisted they have.

“YUURI!” Yuri felt a twinge of guilt when Yuuri jumped and let out a wheezing gasp, followed by body-wracking coughs. Yuri kicked the door closed and came closer to his lover who was hunched over, “Yuura. What are you doing out of bed, baby. You need your rest.” Yuri’s tone was soft now that he could see the tears of pain gathering in Yuuri’s eyes as he hacked. 

“I-I-” Yuuri wheezed out once he was able to control his coughing, “I just-”

Yuri sighed and pulled him closer, resting his cheek on Yuuri’s burning forehead, “Let’s get you to bed. You have a fever.”

“I-I just wanted to do some-” Yuuri broke into another round of coughs.

Yuri hushed him softly as he pulled them to their bedroom and pushed him into bed gently, “I know, sweetheart. And that’s very sweet of you but you need to rest.”

“But–”

“Babe, you won’t be able to perform at Skate Canada if you don’t get better. Just take another day’s rest and let z-pack do its job, okay?” 

Yuuri gave a soft sigh and leaned into Yuri’s touch, “Alright…”

“Good boy,” Yuri teased softly, pecking a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead as he loosened the scarf around his neck, “I’m gonna go make you so soup and get you something for your fever.”

“But you have training…” 

Yuri hummed and brushed a few stray hairs from Yuuri’s sweaty face, “I’m taking the rest of the day off. Yakov couldn’t stand my worrying so he’s sent me home for the day, love. Good thing too because you have to be watched over.”


	9. Baking with Lilia & Viktor

“What happened here?” Viktor froze from where he was mixing things in a bowl at the sound of Aunt Lilia’s voice. She wasn’t really his aunt, but that’s the best he could come up with to call her. He gave a tentative peek over his shoulder at the older woman who had just come home to find her student covered in white power and her kitchen destroyed. 

“Uh, hi Auntie Lilla…” He chuckled nervously and gave her a small smile. 

“Vitya, what’re you doing?” She stepped over a mess of pots on the floor and came closer to the five-year-old, “What do you have all over you?”

Viktor gave a nervous chuckle and ran a flour cover hand through his hair, “I’m making cookies!”

“Cookies?” 

“Cookies!”

“Cookies…” Lilia sighed and set down her bag of groceries and purse and came over to the little boy, “Viktor, Where is your uncle?”

“In his office. He said he had to take a call.” Lilia brushed some flour from the boy’s cheek as he gave her a toothy smile. She gave a sigh and nodded to herself; Yakov had become slightly obsessed with work recently and had been leaving Viktor by himself more often than not. She loved Viktor very dearly and he was sweet but the trouble the boy could cause when left alone for more than five minutes….well…

“Let’s get this cleaned up, Vitya.” She said as she pulled him down from the step stool where he had been standing and ushering him over to the sink.

“But what about our cookies? What will we leave for Santa?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

Lilia couldn’t help but smile as she turned on the tap and began to wet a towel to wipe Viktor up, “Let’s clean up and then we’ll work on taking care of a treat for Old Saint Nick, alright?”

* * *

It’d taken about an hour of cleaning up before the kitchen was clean enough to be recognizable and another half hour to get Viktor cleaned up. She’d ended up having to give the younger boy a bath (he’d had flour everywhere!) and once Viktor was in the tub, he wasn’t wanting to get out. She’d only been able to lure him from the bubbles and toys with the promise of making cookies for Santa.

“Aunt Lilia?” Viktor asked as he looked up at her with his baby blue orbs, “Are we finally ready to make cookies?”

She looked down at him with a small smile and nodded, “Yes. Go get my cookbook.” The boy gasped happily and with a giggle of excitement ran over to grab her cookbook that she had been given for her and Yakov’s wedding. It was huge in Viktor smaller hands, but the boy held tightly to it and opened it up on the counter to flip through the pages.

She helped him find the right page as the younger boy bounced excitedly next to her, “Alright, Vitya. We need flour, eggs, butter, sugar, baking soda, baking powder…”

“I got it!” Viktor began to run towards the pantry to grab the ingredients but Lilia stayed close on his heels.

“I’ll grab the stuff that’s up high this time. Why don't you grab the eggs and butter?” She said as she petted his hair lovingly.

“I can do that.” He said happily as he changed course and went to the fridge to retrieve the items that Lilia needed. 

“Be careful though. We don’t need you to get covered in any more eggs.”

“Yes, Auntie Lilia.” She smiled to herself and grabbed the flour and other dry ingredients from the pantry. She set them on the counter as Viktor handed her the carton of eggs and the butter, “What do we do first?”

“Well, let me turn the oven on and then we can start measuring ingredients, okay?” 

Viktor nodded and stared down at the words on the page and tried to read the Cyrillic that was scrawled on the pages, “A-add,” He said trying to sound out the word, “d-dr-dry i-ingra-gradients…What’s ingradients Auntie?”

She pet his hair softly as she came to look at the words on the page, “You mean “ingredients”? Ingredients are items that you put in food. So flour is a dry ingredient.”

“So…what do we need to do?” Viktor blinked up at her and she gave him a gentle smile.

“We’re going to add the flour, baking powder, baking soda and sugar in a bowl and mix it together. Do you wanna help me measure all of the stuff we need into the bowl?” 

Lilia found that Viktor loved to measure. Once she showed him how to level out the ingredients into measuring cups and all, the boy was having a fine time leveling out flour and such into the plastic measuring cups and dumping them into the piling heap into the bowl. 

While Viktor stirred the ingredients together while Lilia added the eggs and butter, the five-year-old giggling happily and talking excitedly the entire time.

“Can we make them look like people?” Viktor bounced next to her from where she was carefully rolling out the cookie dough on the counter.

“Who should we make them look like?” 

“Me and Uncle Yakov and you, Auntie Lilia.” Viktor hummed happily, “Oh, and we can make one look like Gosha too! Do you think he’d like that?”

“I’m sure he would love that, Vitya.” And she was sure Georgi would love that Viktor made him into a sugar cookie too, “Go ahead and fetch the cookie cutters so we can get these in the oven. You’ll be needing to go to bed soon, Vitya. We have our ballet class in the morning.”

* * *

Lilia was having a good time with her student in the kitchen, baking cookies and spending time together when her husband appeared. He’d been in his study since she had come home hours ago and according to Viktor he had been in there since then to “take a call”. Recently he had become obsessed with his work, making sure Viktor could reach the top of the figure skating world by the time he was in his late teens. The thought, while endearing, had also been a bit of a challenge. At the age of twenty-nine, Yakov was already starting to lose his hair from the stress of it all, shoulder-skimming blond locks beginning to thin at the top and sides. 

Viktor was happily cutting out shapes in the cookie dough missing the look Lilia threw at her husband as she transferred shapes onto the pan. 

“What?” Yakov asked in English as he leaned against the archway into the kitchen.

“We’ll talk about you leaving our student by himself later. Right now, I am making cookies with our godson.”

Yakov gave a sigh, “I just had to take a call.”

“A call that lasted at least two and a half hours?”

“What gave you the idea to make cookies with Viktor?”

“When he climbed into the pantry and got the kitchen all messed up when he was left by himself. He was trying to make cookies on his own.”

“What’re you saying, Auntie Lilia?” Viktor asked in Russian. She smiled down at the boy and pet his hair. She was still thankful that Viktor hadn’t known much English yet, something she knew wouldn’t be the case for much longer.

“Nothing you need to worry about. I was just asking Uncle Yakov how his phone call went.”

“How’d it go Uncle?” Viktor asked as he turned towards the older man and gave him a toothy smile.

Yakov gave the boy his own gentle smile, “Just fine Vitya.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after Yakov had joined them that Lilia was pushing cookie sheets into the oven and Viktor was sleepily sitting at the table, his head resting against Yakov’s shoulder. It had always amazed Lilia how a boy who could be bouncing off the walls one moment could go to a half-awake zombie in a matter of twenty minutes. 

“He’s almost asleep.” Yakov hummed to her as she set the timer on the stove top and came to sit in a chair next to him.

“Good. He wore himself out between being at the rink and baking.”

They were silent for a moment, just sitting in each other’s company with Viktor snoozing on Yakov’s arm. Yakov brushed the soft silver strands from the boy’s face softly after a moment and looked over at his wife, “He’s going to make it to the top.”

“I know he will.” 


	10. Cheesey Tradition with The Podium Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what this is....but I swear I thought it was going to go better...

“Yuuuuurrrrrriiiiioooo!” 

Yuri knew he was in trouble as soon as he heard Viktor’s voice coming down the hall with that sickeningly sweet tone. Viktor was on a mission and Yuri was somehow going to be dragged into the middle of it. He didn’t have time for this. He was supposed to be meeting Otabek at the airport to pick him up. He hopped off the bed where he had been slouched listening to music as he pulled his hair up into a messy bun and dashed to the door hoping to beat Viktor there, but it was too late. 

The door flew open to reveal the tall silver-haired skater; standing in all of his glory in front of Yuri. A pair of grey pajama pants that was covered small white snowflakes hung around his hips and a long-sleeved sweater looking like pajama top hung around his frame with the words “Ice Daddy” scrawled across the front in Pink and Gold Swarovski crystals.

“Oh. My. God.” Yuri looked Viktor up and down, “What the hell are you wearing? Has Yuuri seen you in that?” Honestly, he wasn’t surprised by Viktor. He was surprised that Yuuri was letting him walk around in it. Viktor had been known as the “Ice Daddy” by many of his crazy fangirls, but he knew Yuuri thought the name had sounded a little creepy and therefore banned Viktor from referring to himself as such. 

“Yurio! What do you think?” Viktor just said as he struck a pose in the doorway.

“It’s thoroughly repulsive…”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Yura.” Viktor cooed as he came further into the room and turned down the volume on Yuri’s Bluetooth speaker that was blaring out a song loudly, “Yuuri thought it was cute.”

Yuri quirked an eyebrow, “Really? I think you’re just using him to agree with you after he hit his head during practice today.”

“Why would I do that. Anyways, you know what day it is, right?” 

“Of course. It’s the day Beka gets here.”

“It’s also Christmas Eve, Yura!” Yuri glared at the man as he suddenly was assulted with a bundle of clothes being tossed at him, “Put these on! This’ll be your first Christmas with Yuuri and I and so we’re going to have the perfect Christmas Eve filled with all the Christmas traditions!”

Yuri tossed the bundle back, “I have plans, old man. You and Yuuri can live out your weird traditions by yourselves!”

Viktor tossed the bundle back, “Don’t worry about your plans. Meet us out in the living room in a few minutes!”

“I have to get going in a few minutes!” 

“It’s going to be so much fun, Yura!” Viktor said ignoring the younger Russia as he made his way out the room. 

* * *

Yuri slid out of his room moments later still dressed in his dark jeans and his tiger shirt. 

“I’m going out!”

“But, I just got here!” Yuri stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn’t Viktor’s annoying drawl or Katsudon’s soft accented English. This voice was deeper, gruffer.

He spun around, “BEKA?!”

“Yura, I’ve missed you too.” Otabek hummed as Yuri launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms, “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Yuri looked up at his lover and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He hugged the skater again, perching his chin on the elder skater’s shoulder. He swayed them both back and forth for a moment as they embraced. His smile grew wider; Otabek was here. He was finally in Russia. This was the best Christmas present ever.

“You didn’t change into your pajamas!” Viktor whined suddenly. He snapped his eyes to look at the elder Russian and scowled at his “Ice Daddy” Pajamas.

“Of course not. There is no way I am putting on something like those.”

“We all have different ones.” Yuuri said from next to Viktor. Yuri turned to look the Japanese skater up and down and felt himself cringe. Yuuri was dressed in a pair of soft blue pajama pants with poodles all over them and a sweatshirt with “Hot Mama” written on it in matching pink rhinestones. 

“Oh my god. Katsudon, what did Viktor–”

“What do you think of mine Yura?” Otabek asked as he nosed at Yuri’s hair lovingly, “Viktor picked them out.”

Yuri pulled back from his boyfriend to look him up and down. Otabek was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt that had “The Lit DJ” written on it in silver rhinestones. 

“Oh, my god. What happened to you?”

“You should put yours on Yura, so we match.” Otabek hummed as he smiled at his boyfriend.”

“I think I’ll pass…”

* * *

It wasn’t much longer before Yuri found himself dressed in a pair of dark sweatpants like Otabek and a crop top with the words “Baby Ice Tiger” written on the front. 


	11. Do You Want To Build A Snowman? with Phichit & Yuuri

“Phichit-kun, it’s freezing…” Yuuri whined softly from where he was hauling the snowman’s head onto the body of snow they had created. 

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s fun…” Phichit hummed as he patted more snow onto the body, his smile as bright and warm as the sun, “You were all stressed over finals and needed to take some time to relax and get some fresh air.”

“It’s so cold though…”

“Well, snow is cold.” Phichit stood up and chuckled at his friend who was pouting at him slightly, “Just relax, we’re almost done anyways.”

Yuuri nodded softly and unraveled his scarf from around his neck, carefully tossing it around the snowman’s neck. Phichit pulled the orange carrot from his pocket and shoved it into place on the snowman's face as Yuuri began fixing small stones in the snow for eyes and a mouth.

“He looks awesome!” Phichit said as he stepped away from the snowman looking at their handiwork. 

“I’m sorry, Phichit-kun.”

“What for?” 

Yuuri blushed and looked down, “This is your first winter in the States and I’m not being a very good friend. I should be helping you make this snowman be the best snowman ever.”

“But you have Yuuri.” Phichit chuckled as bounced in place, “This is the best snowman ever.” 


	12. Holiday Charity with Yuri

He stood in front of the large oak door, hand paused in midair as he went to knock. It’d been a while since he had stood in front of the door he was know looking at. When was the last time he had come here? When was the last time he had come here and enjoyed being there? 

With a deep breath, he carefully rapped his knuckles on the door and stepped back so the patrons inside wouldn’t open the door and be directly in his face. He toes the steps he stood on and looked down for a moment. 

“Hello. May I help you?” He looked up at the stout little woman on the other side of the door and gave her a rather gentle smile.

“Hi. I’m, uhm, I’m here to help.” He said softly to her and felt his heart squeeze at the familiar smile that graced her lips.

“Oh, my sweet Yuri. It’s so good to see you.” She said as she stepped out onto the step in the cold to give him a warm hug. Even with how small Yuri still was, Miss Dorothea was still barely able to rest her chin on his shoulder, “It’s been too long.”

He hugged her back and felt himself relax softly, “Too long, indeed.”

“You’ve gotten so big, Yurtchka. How’s your grandpa? We missed him so much this past Thanksgiving...”  she asked as she pulled away and looked him up and down.

He felt the smile run off his lips and his eyes sting slightly, “He...He passed.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” He was in the woman’s arms once more, “I’m so sorry. Nikolai was such a good man.”

Yuri nodded, “He was. I miss him.”

The stood on the steps for a few more minutes wrapped in each other's arms as the cold wind whipped around them. They both mourned the loss of one of the best men they had known. Finally, Yuri pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

“I came to see the kids.” He said softly with a teary-eyed smile.

Miss Dorothea smiled and nodded, “They’ll be so happy to see you, sweetheart. Come in, come in.” She ushered him into the warmth of the building and shut the door behind them. 

The orphanage had been set in the sub-burbs of Moscow and had been there since Yuri had been a child. The building had been old, but well loved and had been home to over 40 children ranging from older teenagers to babies. Nikolai had loved coming to the orphanage every few months to see the children and to bring smiles to their faces when he could. Ever since Yuri could remember, he had always accompanied his grandpa to the home on Christmas Eve in order to bring some holiday cheer. 

“The little kids will be in the lounge.” Miss Dorothea told him with a small smile as she shuffled down the hall. He followed her and came into the lounge where a whole gaggle of children were playing with each other.

“Children,” Miss Dorothea called as she came into the room, “We have a guest.” Pairs of eyes blinked at him and small smiles began drifting on kids faces as he looked at them, “This is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s Mr. Nikolai’s grandson.”

Yuri looked down when he felt a tugging on his jacket. The little girl had to be five or six at the most and she gave him a toothy smile, her grey eyes alight as she looked up at him, “Where’s Mr. Nikolai, Yura?” 

He gave her a small smile and pulled the small child into his arms so she was balanced on his hip, “He couldn’t come with me this time. Sorry about that little one.”

“Are you here to play with us like Mr. Nikolai does?” 

“Sure thing.” He told her as he came further into the room, children coming closer to him and asking to be played with. 

When he had been younger he could never understand how his grandpa could love coming to the old orphanage so much. He never understood what about the place was so special. He’d always looked at the kids as just other people who stole his grandpa’s attention away from him; he’d always stay right beside his grandpa to ward off any unwanted attention seekers. His grandpa had been his and his alone. 

And now as he was surrounded by loving kids all wanting to be played with, he got it. Warmth filled his heart and for the first time since his grandpa had passed away, he felt the same love his grandpa had showered him with. 


	13. Christmas Caroling with Otayuuri

“Please, Yuuri, don’t make me do this!” Otabek whined softly as watched his boyfriend tug on his jacket.

“Babe, please.” Yuuri looked at him and gave him his infamous soft smile, his brown eyes widening in a plead, “Just for a bit. This is a Christmas tradition. Plus, you like singing.”

“I don’t like singing.”

“Then why do you go to the club every few nights to perform?”

“I DJ! There’s a difference.” Otabek sighed as he leaned against the doorway, “It’s cold out too.”

“Babe, we’re in Russia. It’s always cold outside,” Yuuri chuckled and moved closer to kiss his boyfriend’s pouty lips, “Why are you so adamant that we don’t go Christmas caroling?”

“Babe, if I wanted to dress up in too many layers and sing about times long past, then I would’ve ponied up and auditioned for Hamilton already.” 

Yuuri chuckled and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder as his lover’s arms wrapped around him, “You would make a fine Alexander Hamilton, my love.”

“Only if you got to be my Eliza…”

o.O.o

Otabek stood next to Yuuri and pouted slightly as people began to sing loudly around them.

 _Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows

He sighed and bounced in place trying to keep warm. He hummed when Yuuri reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand and leaned into his chest, still singing softly as he was drowned out by other carolers. Yuuri was a beautiful singer and he hated that he couldn’t hear the Japanese man. His voice was beautifully soft like butter and, while he was slightly off key, he could lull Otabek to sleep with the sound of his soft voice.

 _All of the other reindeer_  
They used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games

He felt Yuuri nudge him slightly in the ribs, “Come on, Beka. Sing? For me?”

He pouted slightly and looked down at his boyfriend. This was a mistake. Slate grey eyes met sparkling brown and Otabek knew he was in trouble. He couldn’t not sing now; not after looking at those sweet chocolate orbs.

So, he began to sing.

 _Then one foggy Christmas eve_  
Santa came to say:  
“Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?”

 _Then all the reindeer loved him_  
As they shouted out with glee  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
You’ll go down in history

As the singing died down, spectators clapped and carolers around them cheered. 

“Thank you, love.” Yuuri hummed. 

“You’re welcome.” 


	14. Under the Mistletoe with Pliroy

“You are so annoying, do you know that?”

“You love me, Yura.” 

“Not right now I don’t asshole,” Yuri leaned against the door frame and glared at his boyfriend’s retreating figure. He blew a stray hair from his face and shook his head, his boyfriend could be so infuriating but he loved him. Growling to himself, he turned around to go back into the apartment they shared.

That’s when he felt the tug on his hair. He gasped softly in pain and went to move faster, but he couldn't. 

“Ouch,” He whined as he tried to find the source of discomfort. He couldn't move away from the door jam without his long blonde hair being yanked. 

His hair had been hooked on something and he couldn’t see what it was caught on without getting his hair tugged on painfully. 

“JJ...” He called after his boyfriend who was waiting at the elevator, “I need you...”

JJ looked over his shoulder at Yuri, “You do?”, Yuri nodded and didn’t meet JJ’s eyes, “But I thought you didn’t love me Yura?”

Yuri glared at his teasing boyfriend who was coming closer to him, “That’s still debatable. If my hair wasn’t caught...”

“You sure it’s your hair that’s got you stuck?” 

“Yes, asshole. I can’t move without it hurting.” 

JJ began to chuckle as he came over to Yuri and pointed up to the top of the door jam. A small bunch of mistletoe was hanging over the door; the same bunch of mistletoe that Yuri had hung up a few weeks earlier when he was decorating for Christmas, “You sure this isn’t what got you stuck there Yuri? You didn’t kiss me goodbye after all and when under the mistletoe, you have to kiss...”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Will you just help me get free?”

JJ smiled and leaned down slightly to capture Yuri’s lips in a kiss. Their lips were soft against each other as they moved softly in tandem. It was sweet and soft, a mix of an apology and of comfort in its rawest form. Yuri hummed as he tasted JJ’s favorite sweet mint gum on his lips; it was beginning to consume him. As irritating as his boyfriend could be, he would not love him or his kisses. Yuri was slowly becoming intoxicated off JJ as his arms found their way around JJ’s neck and JJ’s found their way around Yuri’s waist. 

“I saved you...” JJ breathed softly against Yuri’s lips as he pulled away for a moment before pressing a gentle peck to Yuri’s lips. 

“My hair is still stuck...”

“Try to move, Yura.” And JJ pulled him forward into his arms, away from the door jam that had been holding a few strands of hair hostage. 

He came away from it easily.


	15. Come Home, Makkachin!

It was Christmas Eve and Viktor was emotionally distressed. 

“W-Wh-Where could she have gone?” He sobbed as he hugged his best friend and fellow skater, Christophe Giacometti. 

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere, Vitya. We’ll find her.” Chris paused in the middle of the street they were walking down and looked around for any sign of Viktor’s stressor. Makkachin, Viktor’s full-sized 3-year-old poodle, had gotten out of Viktor’s hand and had chased a bird through the park earlier that day. Of course, Viktor and Chris had chased after the dog, but they had lost her and now they couldn’t find her. Viktor had immediately called Yakov in hysterics and the older man had come with the rest of the Russian team to try and find the missing poodle. They had split up; Yakov going to the animal shelters and animal control office (”YOU DON’T NEED ANY MORE PETS, VIKTOR!!!”), Georgi, Yuri, and Mila had gone to search around the east side of the park and Viktor and Chris had gone to the west side to look. 

They were currently looking up a side street, calling for the loving, tongue lolling poodle as Chris held his arms tightly around Viktor. Viktor had always been a very touchy person and had found great comfort in physical touch when he had been distressed, at least that was what Chris had observed. Ever since that observation had been made, he had tried to show Viktor support by gentle touches and caresses.

“MAKKACHIN!” Viktor cried out hopelessly as he sobbed, his long flowing silver hair getting stuck in his tear tracks as a snow-filled breeze ruffled his hair, “MAKKACHIN, COME TO DADDY!”

Chris gave his friend a gentle squeeze, “MAKKACHIN!!”

They’d been at it for a couple of hours already at this point and it was beginning to get cold. Chris’ voice was raw from yelling and he assumed Viktor’s was too. His friend’s distress had not gone down, in fact, it seemed to be raising every fifteen minutes that Makkachin had been missing. Maybe he should bring Viktor home to warm up and calm down a bit before continuing the search. 

“MAKKACHIN!!”

“Vitya...”

“MAKKACHIN!!! MAKKACHIN, COME!!”

“Vitya, let's go home.”

Viktor turned his tear-filled, red eyes to Chris, “No.”

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. Let's just head back for an hour so you can warm up and regroup. Makkachin is a good girl; she would’ve come running if she had heard your voice if she was anywhere near here.”

Viktor hiccuped, “She’s probably cold and starving and she’s god knows wear. I can’t leave my baby in the cold, Chris.”

“Vitya, come home.”

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing and some dragging, but Chris had managed to get Viktor back to the apartment. He had set his distraught best friend on the couch and wrapped him in a warm blanket before heading into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. 

Viktor hiccuped and sniffled relentlessly as he sat on the couch. When Chris peaked over his shoulder, he could see the Russian skater holding a picture of the beloved poodle in his hands, crying as he looked down at it and he could feel his own heart break. Makkachin had been Viktor’s dog, but Makkachin had been special to Chris too. She was his cuddle buddy every time he saw Viktor, a fierce protector of him and a loving companion. She had been the sweetest puppy he had ever seen and had taken to her as quickly as she had taken to him. And better yet, she had been a saving grace for his best friend; she had kept him from going under, had given him something worth living for when all hope had been lost and for that he would always be in debt to the beautiful brown poodle. 

Chris carried two cups of hot cocoa out to the living room and settled himself next to Viktor, placing the warm mug of steaming liquid in his hands as he pulled Viktor closer to his side in comfort. They had sat that way for a while until the front door had been pushed open and Yakov and the other three members of the Russian team had come in.

“Any luck?” One look at their solemn faces and Chris knew the answer. 

“Did you find my baby?” Viktor asked as he sat up, sounding even more hysterical since he had last talked.

“I’m sorry Vitya. But the pound didn’t have anything.”

“And the East side of the park didn’t show signs of her either,” Georgi reported softly. Viktor broke down into sobs at the words and Chris wrapped his arm around the upset skater, “It’ll be okay. We’ll find her soon.”

“I can make lost posters,” Yuri offered. Yuuri was only seven years old and generally a “sourpuss” (as Chris liked to say), but he had been obsessed with Viktor and would do anything for his “older brother” figure.

“I’ll go double check the west side, Viktor.” Georgi said as he came forward and perched himself on Viktor’s other side, gently pulling Viktor’s head to rest on his shoulder.

Viktor gave another strangled hiccup, “Thank you. I just want my Makkachin back.”

As if fate had heard Viktor’s request a loud bark echoed from outside and the room went silent. 

“Is that what--?” 

“MAKKCHIN!” Viktor was out of Chris’ and Georgi’s arms like a flash, yanking open the front door where a mass of chocolate curls was sitting on the doorstep, tongue lolling out happily as she jumped to greet her own. 

Viktor’s tears had doubled as he held onto the bouncing animal, cuddling against his beloved poodle, “MAKKACHIN! IT’S REALLY YOU!!!”

Chris couldn’t believe his eyes but soon he too was wrapping his arms around the prancing poodle, burying his nose in the soft curls, “Oh Makkachin. You had us worried sick.”

“You came home.” Viktor whispered to the poodle in-between watery hiccups, “You came home, Makkachin.”

The poodle barked happily and licked her owner’s face. It had truly been a Christmas miracle. 


	16. Christmas Sweaters from Home with Platonic Vikturio

Viktor and Yuri stared down at the box in front of them. It had been addressed to Vicchan and Yurio in messily scrawled letters and the rest had been in beautiful slanted Japanese. 

“Why the hell is that piggy sending us mail?” Yuri said as he looked back up at Viktor.

“That’s not Yuuri’s writing. He has almost perfect English and would write the address in English. It has to be from someone we know in Japan; who else calls you Yurio?” Viktor hummed as he slid the box closer, “Might as well open it.”

Yuri huffed, “Yeah. It’s not like we’d be getting something dangerous in the mail or something. Yuuko hasn’t mentioned sending us anything though.”

Viktor got up from the couch and grabbed scissors, “Maybe Minako sensei or Yuuri’s parents sent us something.”

“Wouldn’t Yuuri know though and tell us to be expecting stuff?” Yuuri had been away at home in Japan for a week now after getting a call from the JSF wanting interviews. Originally, Viktor had planned to return as well to help Yuuri smooth a few things over, but Yuuri had insisted that he stay here and prepare for Worlds. 

“Maybe its a surprise. Either way, we’re opening it.” Viktor grabbed the box in his arms and cut the tape open on the cardboard box.

Inside sat two lumps wrapped in tissue paper and a note written in the same Englsih handwriting as their names. 

> _To Vicchan and Yurio,_
> 
> _Merry Christmas. Everything is going well here and we can’t wait for you to come visit the onsen when you two have some free time. I hope you like your surprise, my sons. I know it gets cold in Russia so I thought you could use something to keep you warm._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Mama Katsuki_

“Well?! What does it say, old man?!” Viktor smiled and handed the note to Yuri who was glaring at him. Yuri took the note and read it over, his face softening as he saw who had written. He may have had a rocky start with Katsudon, and his time in Japan may have been rough, but when he had been holed up in the Yutopia Onsen, he had experienced the beautiful Katsuki family. 

Hiroko, Yuuri’s mom, had welcomed him with open arms, often making sure he was always taken care of and gently caressing his hair when he was frustrated. Sometimes he would find himself helping her around the onsen simply so he could spend time with the older woman. 

Toshiya, Yuuri’s father, had been quiet and had barely spoken to Yuri the whole stay, but Yuri couldn’t help but return his soft smiles and help the older man carry in the groceries from the market. Toshiya had been an excellent cook and had always could tell what Yuri was thinking without even saying anything. He was a warm hand on the shoulder; a silent promise that he would be alright. 

Mari had the best English after her brother and had often would entertain him with Japanese folklore when he had time to sit there and listen to her talk when she was on her smoke breaks. She had been more like Toshiya, always the small reassuring glances and the to-the-point attitude. 

He could feel a small well in his chest that rose as he thought about the family that had taken him in when he had shown up to Japan. He missed them. 

“This one is for you,” Viktor hummed as he pushed the small green package toward Yuri who was still holding the note in loving hands. 

He set the note down carefully and pulled the package closer, “This was very nice of her.”

Viktor nodded and smiled as he pulled the wrappings off the gift inside of it, “Look! She made us sweaters.”

Yuri pulled the wrappings off his own sweater and smiled, “She did.” He held it up to look at it and grinned when he saw the intricate tiger pattern knitted together. It must’ve taken her hours, days even, to make this for him. It was as soft as fur and as Yuri slid the copper and black material over his head, he caught a brief whiff of his Japanese home; spices and the earthy smell of green tea. 

“She did a fabulous job!” Viktor crooned as Yuri looked up from his own sweater. The older Russian was decked out in a deep maroon sweater with a cream colored snowflake across the chest and some Japanese writing coming beneath it.

“Yeah,” Yuri hummed as he hugged onto his own soft sweater around him, “She did.”


	17. A Secret Santa Prank with The Russian Skate Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a blurb centered around the Russian skate fam giving gifts to my OC. YOI is still very relevant in this fic, however, Stephan is my OC (See Day 2 for more of him). 
> 
> Thanks for @Adrianna99 for helping me come up with this. :D

“He’s excited,” Viktor whispered softly to his fiance as they watched the scene in front of them, glancing between the members of the Russian team. Mila was grinning a little too widely. Yuri was snuggled into Otabek’s embrace and was smirking at the older man in the center of the room; Otabek himself was trying to look as passive as possible. Georgi was looking at the brunette with mirth filled eyes. 

“What’d you get from your Secret Santa, Steph?” Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s side and watched as the excited man bounced happily in place from where he was sitting on the floor of the break room. Stephan’s curls bounced along with him and his blue eyes twinkled happily as he pulled the tissue paper from the gift bag excitedly. 

Stephan pulled a lumpy bundle of material from the confines of the gift bag and held it out in front of him, a wide smile gracing his thin lips, “A sweater! I’ve been needing another one of these. It’s soft too!” The red and white striped knitted material was held between his hands for only a moment before he stood and slid it over his head, covering his RSU t-shirt he had been wearing. The sweater had been baggy on his thinner frame, coming down almost to his knees and covering his slender hands. 

“I love it! And it’s red and white like the Russian skating jackets. I can still represent without my jacket if I want too!” 

“There’s more stupid, look in the bag,” Yuri said as he leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

“So are you two my Secret Santa?” Stephan turned to look at the blonde as he settled back down on the floor in his new sweater.

Yuri chuckled, “Obviously.” 

“I love the sweater.” Stephan reached into the bag and found himself pulling out a matching red and white hat. The man’s smile got even wider as he put it on his head, “I love it.”

“Don’t forget those,” Otabek hummed as he pushed the bag with his toe towards the man. Stephan reached back down into the bag again and pulled out a pair of thin wire-rimmed fake glasses. 

“W-what’re these for...?” 

Everyone just smiled at each other as Stephan perched them on his nose.

* * *

 

To say the least, Stephan loved his gifts and wore them often to practice. On days when this would happen, Yuri would often burst into giggles at the sight of him for some unknown reason. 

“Do I have something on my sweater?” He finally asked the Japanese skater one day as he leaned against the rink wall after Yuri and Otabek had walked away in uncontrollable laughter, “I mean, they got me this for Christmas and they won’t stop laughing at me everytime I wear it.”

Yuuri hummed and just smiled at the oblivious coach’s assistant, “You look fine, I promise.”

* * *

 

“So, Stephan, why don’t you come to the mall with us today?” Stephan looked up from where he was writing down notes on his notepad to gaze at Mila. She was smiling widely at him with an all too knowing look in her eye.

“Why?”

“All of us are going. Even Yura and Beka are coming along too.” She hummed, “I thought you might want to go look at the Christmas decorations with us.”

He arched an eyebrow but set down his notepad, “I suppose I can go with you all for a bit.”

Mila smiled, “Don’t forget to wear your sweater.”

Stephan smiled and nodded as he followed her back towards the locker rooms and the coaches office. He had loved the sweater that Yuri and Otabek had gotten him; it had been made of the softest yarn and had managed to hide his big hands. The thing he found odd was the obvious interest in the sweater by people. At the rink, the younger kids he was in charge of watching and coaching had taken to calling him “Waldo” for some reason. He couldn’t understand why everyone had found it so funny, but he rolled with it. The older skaters just looked at him with smiles and didn’t say anything to him except compliment him. 

Outside of the rink, though, had been where things had started to get a bit weird. People seemed to point at him and smile; sometimes they would even wave at him. He’d caught people taking pictures of him in his sweater out of the corner of his eyes. When he had thought on it all though, he figured that people had recognized him as an ex RSF certified male figure skater and it had settled his unease about it; after all, Viktor and Yuuri and even Georgi had all gotten pictures snapped of them without permission a lot of times. 

He was just finally getting his five seconds of fame is all.

* * *

 

As soon as they had gotten to the mall, the Russian team seemed to split up. At first, it had been Viktor and Yuuri saying they were going to look for a coffee place and making a quick disappearance. Mila made a hasty disappearance to the bathroom. Georgi had gone off somewhere when Stephan’s back had been turned. His time with Yuri and Otabek had been short-lived as well as they too had lost him in a short jaunt through Brookstone. 

So much for spending time with his friends. 

He wandered out of Brookstone and wandered through a few stores. Maybe if he could find Viktor and Yuuri he could find the rest of his friends later on. Viktor and Yuuri had always been nice to him and wouldn’t mind him meeting up with them by any means. 

Wandering through the mall had been an interesting experience. People had been smiling and pointing at him, waving even. Occasionally he would wave back but soon he began to ignore the constant looks and stares as he fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater while walking. 

He’d wandered for about half an hour before he finally found someone. 

“Found Waldo!” Yuri had called to Otabek who had been browsing in a rack at Hot Topic. 

Stephan came closer to the couple, “Where’d you guys go earlier? I couldn’t find you.”

“We were just having some fun.” Beka smiled at the older man. Stephan had been Yuri and Otabek’s Secret Santas’ for sure. They had known he’d enjoy the sweater, but more so they had known that the Russian team would love engaging in what Stephan had become the center of; a life-size game of  _Where’s Waldo_.


	18. A Very Hallmark Christmas (A Viktuuri AU)

“How’re you doing today?” Yuuri asked as he turned back around to the counter behind him, grabbing the stack of boxes of Christmas cards waiting to be rung up.

“Just fine.” He looked up at the tall man in front of him and blushed slightly at the blue eyes that were trained on him, “How’re you today, Yuuri?”

“H-How did you know my name?” Yuuri asked softly and then felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the man pointed gently to his name tag that was pinned to the black apron around him. He chuckled softly embarrassedly, “Right, my name tag.”

The man joined in the chuckles and smiled at him, “Has it been busy today?”

Yuuri looked down and entered his passcode into the register in front of him and blushed softly, “It’s come in waves.”

“I guess that's a bit of a silly question, huh?” The man said as he leaned against the counter, watching Yuuri begin to scan his items, “Hallmark and Christmas go together like two peas in a pod.”

Yuuri nodded, “I enjoy working here during the holiday season. It’s always festive.”

The man nodded and kept his bluer than blue eyes on the Japanese man, “Are you new here?”

Yuuri looked up from the box of Christmas cards he was ringing up, “I’ve worked here since August.” 

The man hummed, “That would explain why I haven’t seen you here before. I travel a lot and this is the first time I’ve been home in months.”

“Oh, where have you been traveling?”

“Russia, China, Canada, Spain. All over the place really. I have to with my job.”

Yuuri smiled softly at the silver-haired man, “That must be exciting. What do you do?”

The man smiled, “I’m an athlete; a professional figure skater.”

Yuuri almost dropped the box in his hands, “That’s amazing! You must be amazing on the ice.”

The stranger blushed and smiled, “You could say that, I suppose.” 

Yuuri was happy to lean down behind the counter to grab a bag for the man’s items to help hide his flaming cheeks.

“Are you a crown rewards member?” He asked as he stood back up.

The man smiled at him, “Of course.”

“Can I get a phone number?”

“Can I get yours?” 

Yuuri’s cheeks got redder but poised over the keypad, “The store’s phone number’ll be on the receipt,” The man gave a soft chuckle and told Yuuri the phone number his membership was under, “Thank you. Is it under the name Viktor?”

The man nodded, “Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Your total is $47.20.” Yuuri watched as Viktor pulled out his wallet and slapped a 50 dollar bill down on the counter.

“You can keep the change.”

Yuuri nodded and counterfeited the bill before putting it in his register and grabbing the receipt that was coming from the register,“There’s that for you today, sir.”

Viktor smiled and watched as Yuuri bagged the boxes of cards he had just purchased, “Thank you for your help Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave a soft smile and slid the bag towards the skater, “Just doing my job. Here are your cards.”

Viktor took the bag, “Thank you. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

* * *

 

Viktor had left only moments ago when Yuuri spotted the long white, silky receipt sitting on the counter. If he hurried, he could catch Viktor before he forgot it. He grabbed the paper and began making his way out the door when he saw the silver-haired man’s car pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced down at the receipt and saw a quick note in beautifully slanted writing.

> _Viktor Nikiforov_
> 
> _202-555-0142  
> _
> 
> _I can’t wait to talk to you soon, Yuuri. : )_

Yuuri felt a small smile grace his lips at the note. 


	19. The Father Frost Disaster

“Vitya! Vitya! Vitya!” Viktor looked down at the little boy who was bouncing happily in place as he tried to look over the heads of taller children around them, “I see him! I see Father Frost!”

Viktor smiled down at Yuri tiredly and squeezed the little boys hand, “Are you excited to see him and tell him what you want for Christmas?” Viktor was happy to bring Yuri to the mall even if it was late and he was aching from hours on the ice. The younger boy had been wanting to see the elderly Father Frost, but with Yakov and Lilia always being busy, they hadn’t managed to get Yuri to see the man in question – that’s when Viktor had stepped up. 

“Is it true that if you’re extra good, he’ll bring you exactly what you want?” Yuri asked as his big green orbs looked up to Meet Viktor’s own sky blue ones.

Viktor chuckled and hunched down to look the boy in the eye, “I think so. Have you been extra good for Yakov and Lilia this year, Yuri?”

The blonde nodded, his long bangs flopping into his eyes adorably, “I have.”

“Then I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Yura,” Viktor stood back up and lead Yuri over to the line that was beginning to form to go see the jolly man in the red suit. 

Yuri bounced excitedly next to him as Viktor looked around the place as they waited. It had been a while since he had stood in line to see Father Frost (the last time being when he was a little older than Yuri was now) and while it was bringing back nostalgia for him of his days as a child, he also found how incredibly….borning….it could be. They were standing in line so Yuri could sit on a stranger’s, who just so happened to be dressed up as a Christmas Figure, lap and tell him what he wanted for Christmas, get a picture and then leave. 

Of course, Yuri believed this truly was Father Frost, which is what made it exciting for the younger boy and therefore, it made it exciting for Viktor. That’s why he continued to smile as he watched the look of wonder on each child’s face as they came to sit upon the man’s lap and excitedly tell them what they were pining over for Christmas. 

When it was finally Yuri’s turn, Viktor held onto the little boy’s coat and hat while he went up the Father Frost and perched his slender body on his lap. 

“Hello there, young man. What’s your name?” Father Frost looked down at Yuri with soft brown eyes.

“Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you Yuri. My name is–”

“Father Frost!”

“That’s right,” Father Frost slapped Yuri on the back in happiness, “Have you been a good boy this year, Yuri?”

Viktor watched from nearby as the blonde nodded, his green eyes shining with wonder, “I’ve listened to Uncle Yakov and Auntie Lilia….”

Father Frost smiled, “And have you been helping around the house?”

“I make my bed and I help Vitya do the dishes.”

“Good boy,” Father Frost hummed, “And, Yuri, what would you like for Christmas?” Viktor listened carefully to what the little boy would say and smiled reassuringly at the blonde. After all, Yakov had asked that he report back with gift ideas for the young skater. 

“I want a cat.” Yuri said with a blush, “One that I can hold and play with and cuddle.” Viktor felt his eyes widen slightly at the thought. Yuri had been obsessing over cats since his friend Chris had come to visit with his own cat. The Persian longhair had immediately connected with the blonde and had almost refused to leave the boy when he was with them. Both he and Chris had found it cute; Yakov….well, he hadn’t found it all that cute. 

What would Yakov say to this?

“A cat?” Father Frost responded, “Is that what you really want, Yuri?”

Yuri nodded, “I promise I will take good care of her.”

“I’m sure you will. I’ll see what I can do, Yuri, but you have to keep being on your best behavior.”

“Yes, Father Frost,” 

“Good boy. Now, smile!” Both Father Frost and Yuri smiled as a blinding flash of the camera went off and Yuri was almost pushed off the older man’s lap as a photographer handed Viktor a picture of Yuri and the fake Father Frost. 

It wasn’t until Viktor had gotten Yuri in his coat and hat once more and they were walking away when disaster hit. 

Screams filled the room and at first, Viktor thought something horrible was happening. He grabbed Yuri and pulled the six-year-old into his arms, getting ready to run if needed. He spun around, Yuri in his arms, looking for the commotion, only to spot it right away. Father Frost was sitting only fifty feet away, another little boy sitting on his lap and his fake beard on the floor where the child had ripped it off. 

“HE’S NOT REAL!!!” The boy on Father Frost’s lap was screaming as he looked at the man in question, “HE’S FAKE!!”

More kids were screaming in surprise and some were crying. Parents were scrambling around trying to get their disappointed children calmed down and away from the scene before more damage could be done. 

Quickly, Viktor began walking away from the scene, Yuri still in his arms and his long hair swinging in his braid behind his back. 

“V-Viktor?” He turned to look at the boy in his arms was a little heartbroken to see tears in Yuri’s green eyes.

“Oh, Yura,”

“That wasn’t Father Frost…”

Viktor sighed softly and tried to find what to say, “Yuri…”

“Father Frost isn’t real…” Yuri sniffled and wiped a hand over his runny nose, “It was all pretend…”

“Oh, no, Yuri, sweetie,” Viktor said as he found a bench and perched them on it, “Of course Father Frost is real.”

“Then why did his beard fall off?”

“Well, that was one of Father Frost’s helpers. Father Frost can’t be everywhere at once so he needs special helpers to dress up like him and let him know what good boys and girls want.”

Yuri blinked up at Viktor unsurely and bit his lip, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	20. Oh, Christmas Tree

Georgi slid across the ice slowly, making lazy circles as he watched his fellow teammates having fun and goofing off on the public ice rink. He had decided that New York was beautiful this time of year, with its busy city streets and its gorgeous lights. Snow was falling gently into his hair as he watched Viktor fly into a double loop. Yuri had been watching excitedly as he watched the older skater, green eyes wide as he followed after Viktor wanting to please the older skater. Mila was gliding around the rink as Stephan pulled her along, chuckling and giggling as he made faces at her. 

He loved this oddball team that had become his family.

As beautiful as the city was and as heartwarming his family was, however, he couldn’t felt the aching that had settled in his chest for the past few weeks. He had been teased over the years of his fragile heart that had been worn on his sleeve; they’d called him a drama king, a crazy passionate lover who just didn’t know when to walk away. They didn’t understand how much he had come to love her though. And now that she was gone…he was lost.  

He came to a stop near the edge of the rink and looked up at the huge tree outside the Rockefeller center. It was so beautiful, so bright. So much like her that he felt his chest tighten even more. 

Yakov had told him that he didn’t need to cry anymore over her; that he didn’t deserve that, but standing there and seeing something just as beautiful as her had made him have second thoughts on his promise to be strong. 

How funny it had now become that his last years summer romance had become this year’s winter blues. 

 

 


	21. Snuggles on a “Cold” Winter’s Day with Phichimetti

Phichit couldn’t help but shiver even as he was cuddled underneath the warm duvet cover of Chris’ bed. While it was winter outside, why did it have to be so cold inside the apartment? It was freezing. He snuggled closer into the warmth of the covers and watched the snow fall on the other side of the large french doors that led out to his boyfriend’s small balcony. It had to be even colder out there. He wished Chris hadn’t had to leave him in bed on such a cold morning – who cared if he was sick and Chris demanded that he get some pick me ups and medicines from the store around the corner. He just wanted Chris to come back so he could keep him warm. 

He laid his warm cheek on Chris’ pillow and hummed as he took in the spicy-sweet scent of his lover’s cologne. God, Chris smelled amazing. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his significant other until he had walked into Chris’ warm arms after bounding off the plane. He wondered how he had survived being apart from the man for so long with only Facetime and regular texts.

He perked up as he heard the front door open and then close quietly in the other room, before Chris poked his head into the bedroom, “How’re you feeling, mon chéri?”

Phichit smiled and held out his arms from the Swiss man who happy came closer and laid a top the duvet covers, “I’m cold. Come cuddle.”

Chris pecked a soft kiss and a smile into Phichit’s dark hair, “I’ll be right there love. Just need to get some medicine in you.”

Phichit sighed but let his lover go long enough to dote on him. He took the cough medicine Chris had picked up and swallowed back a couple white pills for the fever, before making grabby hands once more for Chris. His lover chuckled, but none the less slid out of his coat and shoes before pulling off his jeans and sweater to rest under the covers with the Thai man.

“So needy,” Chris mumbled into his hair, “But I love that about you.”

“Just needy for you.” 

“I love that even more.” 

Phichit snuggled into his boyfriend’s arms, “Why’d I have to get sick…”

Chris smiled and nosed at the Thai’s hair, “It’s cold season. The winter can bring some nasty bugs around with it.”

“But why did I have to get sick now. Wanted to spend time with you.”

Chris hummed and rubbed his arms up and down Phichit’s body to warm him, “We’re still spending time together. We’re just spending it in bed cuddling and that is something I will never get enough of.”


	22. Ghost of Christmas Past

Viktor sighed softly as he gazed across the room from where he was sitting with Chris. 

“Vitya, I wish you’d tell me what’s on your mind,” Chris took a sip of his drink that he had been nursing for the past hour, “Or at least let me buy you a drink.”

Viktor glanced at Chris, “He’s here.”

“Who?”

“Blondezilla.” 

Chris snorted, “I can’t believe you remember that. He really turned up huh?”

“Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because you ‘broke his heart, you bastard’. And you did it on Christmas Eve too. Remember that comment?” Chris took a sip of his drink and smiled lazily at his friend.

“I’m waiting for him to come over here.” Viktor sighed.

“It doesn’t look like you have to wait much longer.” Chris watched as the blonde haired man conversing amongst a group of people suddenly spotted the two of them, “He never could take a hint.”

“I wish Yuuri would hurry back.” Viktor reached over and took Chris’ drink in hand, taking a sip.

“VIKTOR!!” The Russian skater cringed at the silky Russian accent that flowed through the air as the blonde bounced towards him, “How long has it been, dorogaya?!”

“Not long enough,” Viktor whispered to Chris before putting on his winning press handling smile, “Dimitri! How are you?”

Dimitri came to sit in front of Viktor on the ottoman and smiled flirtatiously at him, “I’m great. How about you my love?”

Chris cleared his throat softly and turned to look at Dimitri, “Hello again.”

Dimitri turned to him and curled his lip, “Christophe. You’re looking well...”

“So are you,” Chris’ smile went wider as he continued in Russian, “Have you lost weight recently? You’re looking less more rat-like recently.”

Dimitri scowled before turning back to Viktor, “I found this really amazing coffee place recently. It’s close to your skating rink and they have the best scones you will have ever eaten in your life. Maybe we can meet up sometime and...catch up?”

Viktor looked away from Dimitri ready to turn him down before another voice spoke for him, “I’m sorry, but right now, our training schedule is insanely busy.” He whipped his head around to look at the Japanese man that was gliding over to him, his hair slicked back like it usually was for competitions since they had come to the party and his brown sugar eyes blazing as they eyed the blonde. Yuuri smiled at his lover and leaned over the back of the sitting chair to wrap his fiance in a loving embrace, showing off the glittering gold band sitting on his finger.

“And you are...”

“Viktor’s fiance.” Yuuri purred as he nosed at Viktor’s ear. The Russian skater could hear the soft snort of laughter coming from the Swiss man next to them, but ignored it, letting himself be wrapped up in Yuuri’s embrace, “And who’re you?”

“Dimitri. Nice to meet you.” The blonde scowled at him slightly and stood from his place as he pulled out his phone, “I’m sorry, but I have to take a call. Excuse me.” Yuuri, Chris, and Viktor watched him swagger out of the room, Yuuri still clinging possessively to his lover.

“Thanks for saving me, moya lyubov’.” Viktor purred into Yuuri’s cheek before brushing his lips against Yuuri’s high cheekbones

“Who was that?”

Chris chuckled, “Let's say he was a ghost from Christmas Past.”

“And you don't ever have to worry about him again...”  


	23. The Best Gift

He had been lost in thought, thinking about his latest free skate. Should he replace the triple toe loop with a quad toe loop? He couldn’t land the quad all the time, but he knew Chris was bringing a good program this season. If he changed the jump elements it would have a higher base score, but would it be enough to outdo his best friend? 

“Viktor?” The silver-haired Russian blinked and looked up at his coach who had suddenly stopped on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah?”

“Happy Birthday.” Viktor blinked. It was his birthday? It was Christmas? When had that happened?

“Oh,” Viktor looked down at the sidewalk and toed at the cement, “Thank you.”

A warm hand clapped down on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, “You forgot, didn’t you?” Viktor didn’t say anything and just kept looking at the cement as the sea of people flowed around them. 

Yakov gave a gentle sigh before moving the hand from his shoulder to his chin, pushing it up to meet his eyes, “There’s nothing wrong with getting older.”

Viktor bit his lip, “I know. I know, but it just seems like a waste of time to celebrate it. We have so much work to do and–”

Yakov smiled at the young boy, “Well, if you won’t let us celebrate it at least let Lilia and I get you something. It’s not every day a young man turns eighteen is it?” Yakov hummed and put his arm around Viktor’s shoulders, turning him towards the storefronts. 

They were facing a pet shop and inside the window sat an adorable puppy with a bow around her neck. She was pawing at the window, panting and licking the glass as she yipped at Viktor excitedly. 

As soon as big brown eyes met hardened blue, Viktor melted on the spot. 

* * *

He had named her Makkachin.

And she was his companion. 

Makkachin traveled with him to the rink every day, watching him excitedly from the benches or in Yakov’s arms as he perfected jumps and step sequences. She’d immediately come to greet him happily, licking his cheek and making him chuckle. He’d laughed more in one week than he had in the past year. 

As time passed, Makkachin had become Viktor’s rock. She was the constant presence in his life that kept him grounded; kept him from going crazy. She was the warm cuddles on a winters night, the loving warm good morning licks, the diligent running partner during his midnight runs. 

She was one of the best gifts he had ever received.


	24. Twas' the Night Before Christmas

“Viktor?” Yuri murmured softly as Viktor pulled the covers over the young boy.

“Hmmm?”

“Can you…” The boy trailed off as a gentle blush ran across his cheeks. He pulled the covers higher up his face to hide the blushing and looked away from Viktor’s kind eyes, “Can you read to me…please? Just one story?”

Viktor smiled and brushed the soft blonde hair away from brilliant green eyes, “Of course. Aunt Lilia usually reads to you, doesn’t she? She used to read to me too so I’d drift off.”

Yuri nodded softly and snuggled deeper into the covers as Viktor stood from the bed and wandered over the bookshelf in the corner of the room. He looked at the spines and spoke quietly to the younger boy, “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“I guess…”

“Christmas is always a beautiful time of year.” Viktor reached up and grabbed a small book from the top shelf.

Yuri was quiet for a moment, “I miss my grandpa.’ The younger boy sniffled at the thought. This would be his first Christmas without the older man there with him. 

Viktor came with the book in his hand back over to the bed, pushing Yuri over so he could settle into the small bed next to Yuri, “I know he misses you too Yura.” He wrapped an arm around the six-year-old and pulled him close to his side.

“W-What will Christmas be like without him…?”

Viktor squeezed the boy softly at the whispered words, “You’ll be surrounded by Yakov and Lilia and I. We can even call your grandpa on the phone while you open presents.”

Yuri sniffled and looked up at the skater that he had been fascinated with since he could remember, “Promise?”

“Of course.” Yuri settled back into Viktor’s side, leaning against him as he eyed the book in Viktor’s hands. This was not one he had recognized; Aunt Lilia had not read it to him yet.

“This is a special Christmas Story…” Viktor hummed as he opened the book to show gorgeous watercolor pictures of a beautiful house, “Aunt Lilia always read it to me on Christmas Eve to get me to go to sleep.”

“Is it a good story?”

Viktor nodded, “I think so. Do you wanna hear it?”

“Please?” Yuri asked softly before Viktor turned to the book and began to read.

 _‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds;  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

“What’re sugar plums?” Yuri suddenly asked from where he was quietly listening.

“It’s a type of candy.” 

“It sounds gross. Who wants to eat sugar with plums? Who wants to eat plums in general?” 

Viktor chuckled softly, “I dunno.”

 _And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap,_  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

Viktor peeked down at the small boy next to him. Yuri was leaned into his side, snuggled in tightly under his arm, his eyes hazy with sleep. Viktor brushed a hand gently over Yuri’s soft blonde locks soothingly as he continued to read.

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_  
Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,  
When what to my wondering eyes did appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,  
With a little old driver so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
“Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!

“Cupid?”

Viktor looked down at the boy who he thought was surely asleep by now, “Huh?”

“I think Father Frost was thinking of the wrong holiday when he named that one,” Yuri mumbled tiredly, “Cupid is for Valentines Day.”

Viktor chuckled once more and hugged the boy closer to his side, “You’re right, Yura.”

“And isn’t one of them named Viktor?” Yuri mumbled sleepily.

“You mean Vixen?”

“Yeah. Vixen. What kind of name is that?”

Instead of answering Viktor hummed and brushed his hand over Yuri’s hair once more, “You’re falling asleep.” Yuri yawned in response. 

* * *

 _He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

Viktor shut the book and hummed at the sleeping child next to him. He was exhausted himself, but he would never tell Yuri “no” to a bedtime story. The boy was finally starting to open up to them and he didn’t dare get Yuri to clamp back shut once more. 

“Goodnight Yura.” He purred softly to the body leaning on him, “Merry Christmas.”


	25. That's What Friends Are For

“Can we get another ‘Sex on the Beach’ and a Watermelon Vodka, please?” Viktor smiled cheerily at the waitress behind the bar as she passed by. She blushed and giggled and nodded happily as she began to make their drinks for them.

Chris smiled at his friend and leaned his arm against the bar, “How do you do that?”

Viktor turned to look at him, “Do what?”

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head with mirth, “You’re getting their hopes up.”

“Not in the slightest,” Viktor hummed as the waitress came back with their drinks. He smiled at her again and threw her his infamous “I’m On Camera Right Now” wink before she was pulled away by another customer, “There’s nothing wrong with smiling. I quite enjoy it actually.”

Chris chuckled as Viktor raised his glass to him, “Besides, we’re here to celebrate. Joyeux anniversaire ma chéri.”

“Tu n'as pas eu à me sortir ce soir, mon or.” 

Viktor leaned in and pecked Chris’ cheek, “Of course I did. It’s not every day my best friend turns eighteen.”

Chris took a sip of his drink, “It’s not my first time drinking…”

Viktor chuckled and mumbled softly to the Swiss skater, “No, but its the first time you can drink legally.”

They both lapsed into pleasant conversation as they enjoyed their drinks at the bar. For the first time in months, Viktor and Chris had been able to meet up outside of skating events to enjoy some quality time together as friends and they were both ecstatic about it. Viktor, and his beloved poodle, Makkachin, had jetted off to Paris for the next week to stay with Chris in his small French apartment. Chris had insisted they buy and share a place for either of them to use when they needed a weekend getaway, one of which Viktor had agreed heartily too; Hotels, after all, got old quickly to the skaters, especially after the season was over.

“I’ll be right back, mon cheri.” Chris hummed as he sat down his drink. Viktor hummed and smiled at his friend before Chris had wandered off towards the restrooms at the back. He slid through the groups of people mingling and was so close to the small hallway to the restrooms when someone grabbed his arm. He spun around to look at who had caught him to find a very tall, very drunk man leering down at him. 

“Hello beautiful,” He purred at Chris.

“Hi,” Chris wriggled to get loose, “Can I help you?”

The man smiled and let Chris go as he leaned into breath hotly in Chri’s ear, “  
Et si je t'achetais une chérie?”

“Merci, mais je vais bien …” Chris tried to pull away from the leering man.

“Là tu es chéri!“ Christophe smiled at the sound of the familiar voice as a flash of silver hair suddenly rounded the corner and next thing he knew, Viktor was hauling him away from the strange man and placing him safely in the crook of the Russian’s arms, “I was getting worried, my love.”

“Viktor…”

Viktor smiled and turned to wink at him before facing the gentleman, “Bonjour. I’m Viktor, Chris’ lover. Do you know each other?” 

The man glowered at Viktor, “We were just getting comfortable with each other…”

Viktor gave a tight-lipped smile to the man before turning to Chris and leaning in to place a kiss on his friends’ lips, “Sweetheart, remember we’re supposed to be meeting your parents for dinner soon. We don’t want to be late especially on the night we’re announcing our engagement to them.”

Chris felt his heart swell with love for Viktor nodded, “We shouldn’t keep them waiting. Let me just go get cleaned up first, okay?”

“I’ll come with you.” Viktor hummed and turned back to the man who was watching with slowly sobering eyes, “It was nice meeting you. Au revoir!” And then Viktor stirred Chris in the direction of the washrooms away from the drunken man.

Once they were safely in the men’s room, Chris sighed and leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “Thank you, Vitya.”

“No problem, mon cheri.” Viktor whispered softly, “Nobody should be uncomfortable like that.”

Chris nodded, “I can’t believe you told him we were engaged though.”

Viktor chuckled softly, “It got him to back off though.”

“True. Thanks, love.”

“What’re friends for?”

 

 


End file.
